Valentine's Day Massacre
by Labrynth
Summary: Happy Valentine's day Natasha


Valentine's Day Massacre

She was feeling pleasantly light, happy even. They walked back from dinner, her arm looped through his, head on his shoulder. James had apparently made plans well ahead of time because they got in to a nice seat without any fuss. They had agreed not to do gifts, but she still had a surprise or two for him and she didn't doubt he had at least one for her either.

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. Once they got home he had a lot more pressing he'd like to be doing and knew she would feel the same. And, oh if she could only read his mind. Barnes planned something for her she wouldn't soon forget, or so he hoped.

Just as predicted, she was shimmying out of her dress as soon as the door closed and he wasn't disappointed. Not in the least. Crimson lace on pale skin, matching silk stockings covering her thighs and spiked heels he still had no idea how she walked in. But damn if she didn't make it look easy.

Oh yes, it was going to be a good night indeed.

Hands caressed her skin, his lips moving to hers. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. Natasha wanted him, here, now, on whatever surface they could get to first. But James had other plans.

"Not yet," he admonished her. Fingers twined together as he broke apart from her, leading her to the bedroom. As planned, red rose petals covered the bed, the usual cheap sheets replaced with what appeared to be cream silk. Candles burned all around. Vanilla fragrance filled the air, her favorite.

"Aren't you the romantic tonight," she teased him, wondering briefly how he'd gotten this set up. That thought flew out the window though as she helped him first out of his suit jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it carelessly aside.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," answered James, mischief in his eyes. He kicked out of his shoes, belt following his jacket. "I want to make sure you don't forget it."

Then his mouth was on hers again, maneuvering her to the bed. She let him, happy to follow wherever he lead. At least for now.

Natasha stretched out on the silk, red hair spilling around her, rose petals matching the lingerie she wore. His hands moved up her legs, across her hips, skimming her sides, and up until he was over her. Gently, luring, lips brushed against hers before he asked, "Do you trust me?"

What an odd question and her brow raised. "As much as I trust anyone," she replied. What was this about? At this point could he doing anything that would surprise her or turn her away?

The blindfold made her smile, laughing softly. "Is that how you want it then?""

"Partly," was his vague answer as he slipped it over her eyes, making sure she couldn't see. For now he just wanted her to feel, give herself over to sensation. It had taken some doing to set this up and he didn't want to ruin it, wouldn't let her overthinking ruin it. As a reward he peppered kisses along her neck, across her collarbone and back up to her ear. "I have a surprise or two for you tonight. You're just going to have to trust me."

Rising up to her elbows, she allowed her head to drop back and to the side, giving him full access to her neck. When his kisses began to trail down she let out a groan. Obviously he was planning on dragging this out. Dammit, she wanted him. Taking their time hadn't been on her list of things to do tonight. Before she could protest Natasha felt his slightly cool metal hand reach behind her to unhook her bra.

"This is going to be in the way in a minute." Barnes pulled it off and she dropped back down, her back to the satiny sheets, arms stretched out in front of her so he could pull the slip of fabric off. Nipples hardened when they met the cool air and he took that as an invitation. Warm and wet, his mouth was at a breast as soon as the bra was gone, moving between the two of them, bringing them both to hard peaks.

Her skin began to flush, a faint blush just under her skin. Another minute devoted to her breasts before he took her hands in his. Natasha didn't speak, but jerked in surprise when he wound something strong and silky around her wrists. No time for protest before his mouth was on hers again. "Trust me," he whispered just before his tongue parted her lips to plunge into her mouth.

Tension eased and she gave herself over to him. James knew better than to bind her tightly. Not that she couldn't get out of it if he did, but that was something she wasn't keen on. The silk scarf wasn't tethered to anything and she could freely move her arms. No, this was symbolic. A show of trust on her part and a demand of it on his.

A finger trailed lightly across her skin, over one stiff peak to the next and up to her neck. It had taken him a while to set this up, to get everyone to agree to it. In all the years he had known her, Natasha had taken everything he'd given her and asked for more. Tonight though, tonight she would be a quivering puddle on the bed before it was over. Tonight she would have to ask them to stop.

Raising a free hand, he waved the other man in.

Standing there waiting for the signal, Clint had reservations about this still. When the idea had been broached he had balked at first, unsure how he felt about it. But Barnes had insisted, pushed, pointing out this was about Natasha. About giving her a night she wouldn't forget. About filling her completely until she begged them to stop. Until she couldn't possibly move because she was limp with pleasure.

Listening to them, he had felt a stab of jealousy. No lie, he had loved Natasha for so long he wasn't sure he could do this. See her with someone else. A long time ago he had stopped trying to define their relationship, simply letting it ebb and flow naturally. About the time he thought he was going to have to back out of this plan, he heard her groan of frustration and smiled. He knew that sound. The next sound that carried to him was different, a sound of pleasure and it spiked a jolt of wanting through him. His cock began to harden, straining against his boxers, and he smiled.

It was all about Natasha.

Quietly he moved into the room he had set up. Clint had chosen everything, making sure it would be ready when they got home. Bucky had sent him a message when they left, letting him know they would be there soon. When Barnes had begun planning this he knew he had to choose carefully. It had to some someone else she trusted. Someone she loved. Not a random person, but someone she was close to. Her relationship with Clint was perfect and he was the only other man James thought she would go along with. Would trust at her most vulnerable. He would also be unexpected.

James continued to touch her, keeping her focus on his hands and not on a sound or movement that would give them away. Hands finally leaving her, he shifted down on the bed, leaning over her belly to pull her into his mouth through her panties as Clint settled into position.

A finger slid shoved the fabric aside to slowly press into her and she cried out, back arching. The cry was caught by Clint's mouth, his lips on hers gently, swallowing the sound. Natasha jerked, hands moving to pull the blindfold down but a calloused hand stopped her. A short corrective sound and he leaned down, lips at the pulse in her neck.

James continued to work her, hips rising up to meet his hand with each thrust. He watched as she tensed, prepared to fight the situation. He almost spoke but hesitated when the other man bent down again.

A familiar touch, rough hands moving across her flesh, lips against her skin, pausing where her heart beat was close to the surface. She knew that touch. When his lips met hers again, she recognized they way they felt against hers. The taste of his mouth. The smell of his shampoo hit her next and she relaxed. They all told her who was there.

"Clint?" she breathed softly. "What..?"

But her question was cut off with another kiss, this one harder than the first two. Breaking loose, he nuzzled her neck. They were going to have to give her something or she would never relax enough for this. Teeth at her ear, tugging. "Just relax," he reassured her. "We're going to be at this for a while." Those familiar calloused hands moved to her breasts, pinching, squeezing as he worked them. "We don't stop until you ask us to. Beg us to to be exact." This time Barton couldn't help but smile. "Between the both of us I don't think that will be a problem."

It was a challenge issued. And did exactly what he intended. She growled, leaning up to catch his mouth with her own. Her hands itched to grab his hair, pull him down, but tied the way they were all she could do was loop them around his neck. He obliged when she did, allowing himself to be pulled down. Hands continued to roam her upper body, catching those small locations that made her shiver.

Lower, Bucky continued to work, his fingers plunging inside of her over and over again. Purposefully he avoided hitting just the right spot to build her up to release. Lips pressed against her belly a moment, watching his handiwork. Hips continued to thrust against his hand, shifting, trying to coax him into hitting where she wanted him to, but he resisted with a grin.

"We've got all night," he murmured against her lower abdomen.

Gently, Clint disentangled himself from her arms, pressing one last kiss against her lips, then her neck, before moving. This time he settled at the edge of the bed between her legs, after shedding his boxers. Grasping her thighs, he pulled her closer, stripping her panties away, then descended on her. As soon as his mouth was on her, she bucked, letting out sound of frustration. He met Barnes' eye and the other man was grinning. Well all right then. Closing his eyes he focused solely on Natasha. Feeling her body jerk and pull as he played with her, tongue flicking up, then back down. Tasting her as deeply as he could.

They had agreed her first orgasm would be the easiest. The one she would fight the least. Clint could admit he was selfish and wanted that one for himself. No, they weren't together any longer, but he still wanted it. He hadn't verbalized that, but it didn't change how he felt. And so he used his mouth to slowly bring her to the edge only to back off again, now allowing her release.

Clint's mouth on her was an exercise in extreme pleasure and frustration. He knew how to bring her up only to let her slide back down before starting over. The pressure he applied gentle but insistent. When a finger pushed into her she cried out.

Her cry was cut off by James, mouth crushing hers and he drank his fill. Where Barton was more gentle, careful with her, James was hard and demanding. The contrast made her head spin. Between the two of them, they knew all the secrets of her body. What one missed the other would easily find. When his lips left hers they moved to her neck, biting, teeth dragging, along her skin. There would be bruises in the morning. Flesh and metal hands both kneaded her breasts, playing with the pink tips until they nearly hurt with the strain. As if reading her mind his head bent, taking them in his mouth again, sucking, teeth dragging until she moaned.

Her body was a traitor, full of sensation from both men, unable to focus on one or the other. When at last Clint let her fall over the edge her body tensed and she whimpered, hands still bound, unable to hang on to him as she wanted. Instead she flailed a moment, hands finally grabbing a hold of flesh and she held on, riding the waves crashing through her body.

"There it is," James said smugly against her neck, her fingers digging into his arm. No, he hadn't been the one to do it, but he gained a measure of satisfaction that he had chosen correctly.

"Come on Tasha, give it all to me," Clint rumbled against that sensitive spot, causing her to cry out again. He held on, milking her for everything she had, until the tremors in her legs stopped and she gasped for air. Unable to stop the satisfied grin, he admired his handiwork a moment, then kissed he insides of her thighs.

Maybe for a few moments she thought they were through, but she was wrong. Bucky took the respite to shed his pants then settled back next to her. Giving her a minute to enjoy the aftermath, James reached down, a finger circling her swollen clit. In response, Clint plunged two fingers into her and they worked in sync, quickly building her up again. Leaning over, the blonde kissed the inside of a thigh, trailing to the back of a knee where his tongue traced the crease. A spot that drove her nuts and this time was no different. Bucky rained kisses across her flat abdomen as he worked, tongue darting into her navel before he caught a piece of skin between his teeth.

Head thrown back, breath coming in pants, she didn't know whose name to call out. Instead she screamed, her body tensing again, the orgasm crashing over her quickly.

"Dammit," she panted as their fingers slowed, drawing small twitches and jerks from her as the climax receded.

"Ready to give up?" James asked with a grin, hoping like hell she would say no. Oh dear God his cock throbbed in a way he didn't think possible and he wanted inside of her so badly he could taste it.

Clint was no better off, his own dick tight and hard, wanting nothing more than to feel that warm, wet heat.

Give this up? Hardly. With a shake of her head she refused and the two men couldn't help but trade smirks. Leaving her bound and blindfolded Barnes pulled her up to her knees, hand riding down her belly to thrust into her once more. Breath hitched then stopped completely as Clint joined them, his mouth on her neck, his own hands at her breasts.

"Which one of us first?" James against against her ear, teeth grazing the soft skin there. "Ladies' choice. But don't think you're getting rid of one of us."

Before she could answer Barton's mouth was on hers, more demanding than usual, hands sliding up her thighs. Teeth gripped her lower lip, tugging, before he said, "We're both here all night. And if it goes right, none of us will be walking anywhere tomorrow."

"о мой Бог," she managed. The heat from both their bodies was surrounding her, their hands on her skin making it hard to think. How could she possibly choose? Clint's mouth on hers again, James at her neck, her ear...

"Both," she breathed finally. She didn't want either one of them to stop touching her. Didn't want to stop feeling them against her. James' hard length rested between the cheeks of her ass and she reached out bound hands to grasp Clint. Hands stroked him, fingernails dragging the underside. A thumb sliding over the top, catching the wetness there.

Her name nearly drug out of his throat, but Clint held it back. Barnes moved against her, using his position to increase his arousal, stroking himself against her. When Barton could hold back no more, he breathed, "Tasha," against her lips and she smiled. Letting go of him she pushed him back, following him over. With her teeth she was out of the bonds before they could stop her.

Hands on either side of the archer, she took him into her mouth slowly, dragging it out as he had done to her. He swore, hands going to her hair. She couldn't look at him still, the blindfold in place. But she didn't have to. Natasha knew exactly how to do this, how he liked it.

Taking the presented position as in invitation, Bucky grabbed a hold of her hips and eased his way into her. Christ, she was tight, hot and so damn wet he nearly slid out. Going slow, not wanting to interrupt her or push himself to the edge too early, he enjoyed the feel of her body around him, her arousal so fierce the evidence was dripping down her legs. Had he known she would react like this, he'd have arranged it a long time ago.

Slow, even strokes, a hand reaching around to play with her. Too much and she would become numb he knew, so he kept the touch light, enough to make her spasm around him now and again, make her legs twitch. Leaning over, his hair grazing her skin, he kissed her back. Metal hand roamed around her side to cup a breast, feeling it swing in his hand as he moved within her.

Hands tightened in her hair, but he never forced her head. He knew better. It didn't matter though, because Tasha was an expert on how to make him come. She knew his body as well as he knew hers and would never hesitate to use that. She did not disappoint and it didn't take long before he felt that familiar tingle, the groin tightening as he got close. Mouth left him but her hands continued, tongue lapping at the underside until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Clint groaned her name, hands dangerously tight in her hair, until he was done. Then he rose, taking her with him, kissing her roughly. James once more grasped her hips and used the new position to drive himself deep. Rough hands on her front, her hips held securely as Barnes drove into her, using the leverage to push her away and jerk her close. His mouth was on her neck, teeth grazing her skin. Clint's mouth on her own, swallowing every sound she made against him. Their tongues twisted together and he rose to his knees, towering over her now, hand back in her hair on the opposite side Barnes worked.

Clint's body began to react to the sounds she was making, the way her breath caught in her throat, the whimpers that were barely audible. This was how he and Barnes had planned it. Alternating so she would constantly be touched. Stimulated back and forth until she couldn't take any more. Until her body was so overloaded from sensation that she couldn't move.

Easing up, slowing down to give the other man a little more recovery time, Barnes sucked a small spot on the side of her neck. Another small bruise that would be gone before the next afternoon. But he still enjoyed doing it. Once more he reached down, circling that stiff nub of flesh. She cried his name before Clint kissed her again and that sound brought him so close. It wasn't until she squeezed around him, her orgasm making her shake despite the fact they both held her that he was ready. Waiting until the last minute he pulled from her, using her ass again as leverage to finish, the warm fluid sticky and thick between them.

Together the men eased her sideways onto the bed, her body still sandwiched between theirs. James lay with his head propped on a hand, the other drawing circles at her hip. Clint lay facing her. Gingerly he reached out, pulling the blindfold off. Blue eyes met his and he caught the surprise in them. Rough fingers traced her face before he kissed her lightly.

Pulling her hair aside James pressed his lips to the back of her neck and was rewarded with a shiver. Slowly he moved down and across the back of her shoulder.

They lay like this a while, each man gently caressing her, allowing her to come down before starting the assault on her all over again. After a while, a hand reached up, fingers sliding into dark hair, holding him close. His own glided across skin to cup a breast. Her other hand twisted into short blonde hair, pulling him close until she could kiss him deeply. Barton felt his body jerk to attention in response and the ache of wanting her consumed him again. Maybe he had no control. Maybe it was just her. He didn't know.

Mouth skimmed across soft skin until he sensed they were both ready. Then Barnes rose, pulling his girlfriend up until she was eased back against the cradle of his legs. Body stretched out in front of him, Clint couldn't help but touch her. Bend down to taste her. Hooking arms behind her knees, he bent them up before he pushed close and pulled them against his chest. Lifting her up, he impaled her, driving deep in one stroke. Her back arched, mouth open, sound caught in her throat.

Bucky brushed the hair from her face, smiling down at her. Urging her hands up to his, he twined their fingers together, taking the crushing pressure she applied as the blonde drove into her again and again. Whimpers, one after the other, the feel of her former lover moving in and out of her driving her crazy. James urged her on, growing hard at the sounds of her pleasure.

Sucking on a finger before he touched her, the wet digit rubbed her clit. Natasha let go with one hand, reaching down to follow Clint's pattern, not interfering, just feeling him move against her, the other still clinging to James for dear life. Were it anyone else they would probably object, the pressure she was exerting painful now.

"Clint," she gasped, shuddering against his hand and around him. "Please don't stop."

He hadn't planned on it. Wild horses couldn't stop him now. Tasha came around him, her body suckling him, drawing him close. Finally his thrusts became uneven, rough when he couldn't hold back any more. Both of them were panting, barely able to catch their breath.

Bucky's erection pressed into her back and she craved it too. But before she could move, could even say anything, he looked at the archer and said, "I think she needs a shower. What about you?"

Barton laughed, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. "Fantastic idea," he agreed.

The bathroom had been set up as well. Candles and the sweet scent of vanilla with an underlying spice filled the room. Rose petals scattered across the floor. The walk in shower was big enough for all of them and Clint set her down on her feet, body pressing her back against the tile while James managed the water coming from the multiple shower heads. His lips showered kisses across her face, skimming her lips. A fragrant bar of soap was pressed into his hand and he looked over his shoulder.

"High or low?" he asked Barnes.

With an evil grin Bucky answered, "Low," and knelt down.

Clint edged his way behind her, soaping up his hands as he went. Suds making his hands frothy as he gripped her nipples from behind. Those pink peaks dark and dusky with lust and use. Clint's hands roamed her upper body and James reached out with soapy hands of his own to slip up her legs from ankles to thighs and back down again.

Kissing the back of her head, Clint's hands moved to her shoulders, massaging them. Hot water cascaded over all of them, sluicing away the soap, leaving behind that heady scent. Tongue touched her folds, delving in to taste her. Knees wobbled and Clint wrapped and arm around her waist, holding her up, pulling her weight to him. Nudging aside her hair he grazed his teeth against the back of her neck. His free hand roamed her body.

James licked, nibbled and teased. Hands spread her open as he worked and before long a finger was inside her with easy strokes accentuating what he did with his mouth. It didn't take long before her legs were unable to support her, Clint's arm the only thing keeping her standing. Nuzzling behind her ear, he smiled against her skin.

Fingers dug into Barnes' shoulders, fingernails nearly breaking skin. Letting go, one wrapped itself in his wet hair, holding him there, pressing him closer, not allowing him to back away until he finished what he started. Natasha let go of his shoulder with the other hand, arm reaching up to hold onto Clint, hand also gripping his hair, letting him support her completely now. No point fighting it. The two men had planned this down to the last detail and were not going to allow her to resist.

Back arched, head thrown back, Natasha cried out. A leg was pulled over Bucky's shoulder allowing him deeper access to her. Her fingers gripped his hair tight, a silent urging. Red lips parted, breath catching and Clint was there, his tongue tracing the outline of the red buds before plunging in, somehow mimicking exactly what Barnes was doing lower.

Tightening his arm around her, holding her against him so close she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. Neither man let up and when she came, James drank it down not allowing a single drop to be washed away. Her legs shook and he held his place not moving, flicking over her to elicit another shiver, one more tremor before she finally pulled his head away.

They were going to kill her. That's all she could think. Her body was going to be a puddle somewhere in this apartment when the crime scene people showed up. Legs were still unable to support her weight and she was grateful for Clint's arm wrapped around her waist. Without him she'd be on the floor. Breaking their kiss to come up for air, she panted both their names.

Hands reached out, pulling Barnes to her. Natasha could taste herself in his kiss and it turned her on even more. He chewed her lower lip, catching it between teeth before licking it gently. Her mouth was swollen, red from use.

"Looks like she got dirty again," Clint laughed. "Guess we have to start over."

"I think you're right," agreed Barnes. "We seem to be failing at this."

"Practice makes perfect," replied Barton.

Before long the shower was so fogged with steam they could barely see. The the water ran cold, forcing them out.

A faint blush of dawn pressed against the windows. Natasha lay limply against Clint, sprawled partly over him, James pressed against her from behind. They had entered something of a stand off, she never begged them to stop, but none of them had the energy, or the fluids, to continue. At least not for a while. Tasha let out a content sigh, snuggled between the two of them.

Mission accomplished. It was a Valentine's Day she wouldn't forget. Someone moved just enough, pulling the sheet over them but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes to see which one of them it was. Sleep pulled at her and she nestled closer. Cheek resting against the blonde while an arm reached back, a hand pressed against James' hip.

A twitch. Sleep insistent on having her. Sleepily she sighed again, her resistance gone. When it took her, she went, hoping she would wake up the same way she had fallen asleep... between the two of them.

Kissing her forehead, Clint felt it as she finally let go to sleep and smiled into her hair. He heard Bucky's chuckle and agreed with the sentiment. It hadn't been easy to get him to agree to it, but he didn't regret it. Not in the least. Somehow he didn't think either one of them did either.

Slowly he let go as well, his body ready, and unwilling to do anything but lay here.

He had always enjoyed watching her fall asleep. Just as with everything in her life, she didn't let go easily and seeing her teeter and fall over that edge made him happy. Limp with satisfaction, glad to feel her next to him, her breathing even, James finally allowed sleep to have him.

Feb 2017


End file.
